When makeup (including hair styling) is put on a model or actress, illumination is necessary to clearly reflect the process of the makeup in a mirror. One known illumination light fixture is a so-called Hollywood light fixture including a plurality of light sources arranged in a row. An illuminated makeup mirror set including a makeup mirror and Hollywood light fixtures disposed on opposite sides of the makeup mirror has been commercially available as a makeup case. In these Hollywood light fixtures, the light sources used are generally incandescent lamps, which are point light sources.
In addition, an illuminated makeup mirror set including a makeup mirror and a lighting fixture with variable illumination characteristics is known (Patent Document 1). In the illuminated makeup mirror set in Patent Document 1, data of the illumination characteristics of illumination light for a scene selected by the user is acquired from a possible scene illumination database pre-stored in a memory unit. Then a control signal for illumination with the acquired illumination characteristics is supplied to the lighting fixture, and the lighting fixture provides illumination according to the control signal.